onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Clash!! Emperor Frieza Attacks!
|Frieza}} | Stamina1 = 10 | Battles1 = 7 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 1072 | Beli1 = 7504 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Emperor Frieza Attacks! Brutal | Boss2 = |Frieza}} | Stamina2 = 20 | Battles2 = 7 | Difficulty2 = Elite | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 3234 | Beli2 = 17787 | Title2 = Cosmic | Quest3 = Emperor Frieza Attacks! Heinous | Boss3 = |Frieza}} | Stamina3 = 30 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Master | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 5800 | Beli3 = 40000 | Title3 = Emperor | Quest4 = Emperor Frieza Attacks! Beyond Help | Boss4 = |Frieza}} | Stamina4 = 40 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Ultimate | Conditions4 = | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 8200 | Beli4 = 80200 | Title4 = 530,000 | Manuals = Other Manuals in alphabetical order }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of the first three difficulties, and another rainbow gem will be received upon clear of the Ultimate difficulty. * drop during this event, only Boosters & Evolvers can be obtained. *This is part of the Treasure Cruise X Dokkan Battle! event that initially ran from October 23, 2016 (22:00) to November 24, 2016 (0:00)PST * was awarded to players who logged in during the event time. *OFFICIAL SITE: http://ultimatecrossover.bn-ent.net/en/ *The following are the rewards earned for the accumulated points received by completing this event THESE REWARDS WILL ONLY BE AVAILABLE TO OBTAIN FROM 10-26-16 to 11-2-16 :*Level 1: x1, 530,000 Berries, & Rainbow Gem x1. :*Level 2: x1, Treasure Turtles x5, & Rainbow Gem x2. :*Level 3: x1, Cola x20, & Rainbow Gem x3. :*Level 4: x1, Daimyo Turtles x5, & Rainbow Gem x4. :*Level 5: x1, Cotton Candy HP, ATK, RCV x4, & Rainbow Gem x5 :*Level 6: x1, Elder Turtles x5, & Rainbow Gem x6 :*Level 7: x1, Forbidden Tome x5, & Rainbow Gem x7 :*Level 8: x1, Rainbow Evolvers x1 ea., Sea Stallion x1, & Rainbow Gem x8 :*Level 9: x1, Rainbow Hime Turtles x1, & Rainbow Gem x9 Upon clear of Level 9, the Highest difficulty for both special stages will become unlocked. *NOTE: the official site states "When both titles have hit the point target for each level, the next level will become available" It is an accumulated point system server-wide, individual to each game. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. Tips on How to Beat Frieza FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Captains * Garp the Fist - with 2 Garps, you can tank the hits he dishes out until the shackle runs out. Consider pairing with Shanks for speed. * Shanks Black Clad Emperor - a PSY legend that can handle INT boss. Can be paired with Garp for safety. His special clears high def grunts from stage 6 too. * Red-Haired Shanks - not as good as the legend, but should work. * Sengoku the Buddha - another PSY legend vs INT boss is a no brainer. Burst team with Garp+Mr.2, Impact Usopp and Coby can take out Frieza on 1st turn (through you need mostly perfects). His special can clear grunts from stage 6, but is not guranteed to work. However, like with all random specials you can do a "soft stage restart": if you didn't kill enough grunts, close the game and restart, upon re-entering the battle the stage will reset, and you can try RNG luck again. Recommended Support Units * Usopp Usopp Golden Pound - if you are not bursting with Usopp Impact, then you are tanking and delaying, and GPU is God of this strategy * Usopp Impact - to finish him quickly instead. ** Kami Eneru - weaker boost then Usopp, but has a fixed damage special that can be used to clear high def enemies on stage 6 * Mr. 2 Bon Clay Bombardier Arabesque - Garp's best friend for burst round * Tyrant Bartholomew Kuma Government Human Weapon - can replace Mr.2 and Coby/Doffy, freeing a slot * Petty Officer Coby - the usual farmable and Sengoku-friendly orb booster ** Maelstrom Spider Squard - a bit weaker then Coby, but better stats. Ditto for Senor Pink Donquixote Pirates. ** alternatively, you can use other Orb Damage booster like Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea or Kaku Dock One Carpentry Specialist * Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea - doesn't stack well with Sengoku, but is still a popular orb booster * Marco the Phoenix if you are stalling with double Garp and need even more HP * Dog Penguin, Sanji Diable Jambe Flambe - fixed damage dealers like those are useful for some teams to clear high def grunts on stage 6 Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough | 3HP = ~40,000 | 3AttackPattern = Attack on 2-4 turn cool-downs. | 4Image = Frieza30Sta4.png | 4Enemies = Evolvers | 4Tips = Kill all enemies without taking damage, stalling where able. | 4Boss = Random Rainbow Evolver Units (Penguins, Sea Horses, Etc.) | 4HP = Not Much | 4AttackPattern = Attack on 1-3 turn cool-downs. | 5Image = Frieza30Sta5.png | 5Enemies = Rainbow Crustateons | 5Tips = Kill all enemies without taking damage, stalling where able. | 5Boss = Random Rainbow Hermit Crab Armored Crab Plated Lobster | 5HP = | 5AttackPattern = Attack on 1-4 turn cool-downs. | 6Image = Frieza30Sta6.png | 6Enemies = Saiyan Grunts | 6Tips = Kill all enemies. | 6Boss = Random Rainbow Saiyan Grunts | 6HP = | 6AttackPattern = Attack on a 1 turn cool-down, will bind the units that are strong against them for four turns. Attack for 2,220 damage on a 1 turn cool-down after previous turn. | 7Image = Frieza30Sta7.png | 7Enemies = | 7Tips = If you are here with double Garp, just tank him. On the first attack, if hes not below 66% he will shackle your units. Then you will have to take 1 more hit to get your units free. Activate Garp (if you have to both, so that you get max Psy orbs), your orb booster and usopp....and just kill him where he stands. | 7Boss = | 7HP = actually he has ~2 million | 7AttackPattern = Attacks for 7,320 damage on a 2 turn cool-down. On his first attack he shackles your captain and the bottom right unit for 3 turns. Preemptively activates an immunity debuff for 3 turns. Under 50% HP, clears all debuffs, resets to 2 turn cool-down and activates an ATK and DEF Boost and will now attack for 9,152 damage. Under 20% HP will attack for 999,999. He will only activate if it is his turn to attack, otherwise if you held off using GPU until after he cleard all the buffs, then just wail away till he's dead. }} 40 Stamina Walkthrough | 1HP = | 1AttackPattern = Attack on 2-4 turn cool-downs. | 2Image = No Image.jpg | 2Enemies = Turtles | 2Tips = | 2Boss = Green Daimyo Turtle x3 | 2HP = | 2AttackPattern = Turtles attack on 1-2 turn cool-downs. | 3Image = No Image.jpg | 3Enemies = Saiyan Grunts | 3Tips = | 3Boss = | 3HP = | 3AttackPattern = Attack on 2-4 turn cool-downs. | 4Image = No Image.jpg | 4Enemies = Pirate Penguins | 4Tips = | 4Boss = All Colors Pirate Penguins | 4HP = | 4AttackPattern = Attack on 1-3 turn cool-downs. | 5Image = No Image.jpg | 5Enemies = Rainbow Crustateons | 5Tips = | 5Boss = Hermit Crab Armored Crab Plated Lobster | 5HP = | 5AttackPattern = Attack on 1-4 turn cool-downs. | 6Image = No Image.jpg | 6Enemies = 6xSaiyan Grunts | 6Tips = | 6Boss = All Colors Saiyan Grunts | 6HP = | 6AttackPattern = Attack on a 1 turn cool-down and hit for 6600 each. | 7Image = Frieza30Sta7.png | 7Enemies = | 7Tips = | 7Boss = | 7HP = actually he has 4,240,000 HP | 7AttackPattern = Attacks for 12,000 damage on a 2 turn cool-down. Preemptively activates an immunity debuff for 3 turns. Under 66% HP, clears all debuffs, resets to 2 turn cool-down and activates an ATK and DEF Boost and will now attack for 18,000 damage. Under 20% HP will attack for 999,999. }} Team Builder Helper Category:Clashes Category:Former Events